Soul Sister (Yaoi)
by Berry-Twin2
Summary: Rewritten! Souls sister comes to visit and to help with Souls love life. Will she cause love or trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**Kid-** The very asymmetrical **Berry-Twin2 **fixed the story, so it is now a Yaoi.

**Maka-** Berry-Twin2 does not own us or any of the places from Soul Eater.

**Shiro-**Just call me** Shiro** not **Berry-Twin2**. Its to much of a mouthful.

**Shirosaki Hichigo**(from Bleach)- Hey that's my name! *pulls out **Tensa***

**Shiro**- EEPPP! *to readers* Enjoy the story! *to** Maka*** Run for your life!

**Shiro&Maka**- *Being chased by the angry hollow of **Ichigo**s*

* * *

**Soul P.O.V. **

It was saturday afternoon and I was watching T.V. I kept flipping through the channels because nothing good was on and I was bored. Kid was probably OCD-ing right about now, *sigh*. I love him, but does he love me? *sigh* "Soul, stop acting so uncool!" I scolded myself. Damn it I`m so bored I`m talking to myself! Can I get anymore crazier! Maybe I could get Blac- "I`M AWSOME! I`M GOD!" Blackstar`s voice came out from the ringtone on my phone rang. It was hell of annoying, so I cut it off by answering. "What the hell do you want Blackstar!"

"Your god commands you to bring Maka and yourself to the basketball courts!" Blackstar yelled and hung up. I put my phone in my pocket and went to Maka's room. I opened the door without knocking. If we want privacy, we would lock the door. Maka was laying on her bed reading another book. "Hey, Maka," I began...

**Maka P.O.V.**

I was laying on my bed under my blanket, reading a book when Soul came in. "Hey, Maka," Soul started, "get ready to go to the basketball courts."

I sighed, "You know I can`t play so why drag me along?" I said in annoyed voice, but I was relieved to go out and spend sometime with my friends. I was happy to spend time with them and create yaoi pairings out of the guys...

"Just get ready, your being uncool." Soul said and left the room. I get ready slowly just to tick him off and came out. "Come on, Tiny-Tits." I gave him one of my infamous 'Maka-chops' and we headed off. When we got there Liz was painting her nails, Patty was on Kid`s team, and Tsubaki on Blackstar`s team. Soul went Kid`s side. I swear its like he has a crush on him or something...I went to Blackstar`s team. We started to play and I was confused. We all had to stop when a girl jumped on Soul as he was about to do something called a slamdank, or maybe it was slamdrank?

"Souly~, I missed you, did you miss me?"

**To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shiro- **Another chapter!

**Maka-** Shh! That crazy hollow will get us!

**Shiro-** You can Maka-chop him right?

**Maka-** ...

**Shiro-** *Sweatdrop*

**Soul-** **Berry-Twin2** (**Shiro-** Shiro!) doesn't own Soul Eater!

Kid- Enjoy! *fixing the asymmetrical room*

* * *

**Soul P.O.V.**

I was about to dunk the ball in the basket when someone jumped on my back. I thought it was Blackstar, so I was about to shove him off when I heard, "Souly~, I missed you, did you miss me?" I saw blonde white hair. I thought 'oh crap Maka is going to kill me!' I somehow managed a calm, cool, collected voice.

"Hi, Melodie. Could you get off me?" I asked and she jumped off. I grunted and got up off the court to tell everyone who she was, but not what she is.

She giggled at his expression, "Sorry, Souly~, but I was so happy to see you that I jumped on you!"

Before I could say anything Maka asked, "Soul, who is this?"

"My 14-year-old sister, Melodie, and she is in the eleventh grade even though she is two years younger than us..." I replied.

"You have a sister!" everyone yelled shocked. Maka looked like she wanted to kill me. So I took Melodie over to the other side of the court to talk privately. "You didn`t talk about me!" Melodie fake pouted, "Oh well, they can get to know me now" She smiled.

"Fine, but don`t tell them what you are, got it?" I replied

"Cool, I`m staying for about 4 months and its december 15, so I leave April 2."She said with a grin.

"Cool, don`t get into fight and don`t hack through anyone`s computers or I will tell mom!" I warned.

"That would be so uncool! Don`t tell her anything that happens, alright!"

"Cool so we got a deal?" I asked.

"Yeah," She grinned, looking behind me.

I looked behind me to see a murderous Maka coming towards us with a book. The others were still in shock. She flung her book and I blacked out...

**Kid POV**

Soul had a sister! Melodie had blonde white hair, red eyes, and some shark-like teeth, very pretty and nice, but something is not right. I shook my head. I`m over thinking. Melodie was happily skipping by Maka. I was carrying Soul to the house. She had hit Soul pretty hard, so I offered to carry him to their house with everyone. When we got the house, I put Soul on the couch symmetrically. Maka went to make dinner for all of us. I looked at the clock, it was 7:49. Maka had decided to make pasta (Soul`s favorite) in honor of our new guest.

While she was cooking, I thought why didn`t Soul talk about Melodie, but his brother, Wesley Evans. Maybe it had to do with her strange soul. It was lightish purple with a little greenish color to it, but it had a human aura to it. 'Why was it purple like a cat or a witch and green like a vampire? What does it mean for us? Oh well, she can tell, if she wants to.' Maka set dinner and yelled "Dinner`s ready" They all came running towards the table and sat down. We ate in silence, until Melodie started asking questions. One made me lose my appetite and say "The girls and I have to go." As we were walking home I thought 'Why did Melodie ask if Maka was Soul`s girlfriend?'

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shiro-**_ Finally I got the crazy hollow to go away!

Soul- How?

Shiro- I gave him Ichigo, who was hiding in the closet.

Maka- Couldn't you have opened a portal in front of him while he was charging?

Shiro-...

Shiro-Enjoy the story!

**Chapter**_** 3: Who's this?**_

**Maka P.O.V.**

I woke up to find a girl with blonde white hair on a mattress on the floor next to my bed. I thought did Blair turn Soul into a girl again?'

**Flashback in 3rd person P.O.V.**

5 months ago on a Friday at 7:00 am.

_**~At home~**_

After another fight with Maka, Soul muttered, "Why are women so hard to understand?"

Blair heard and asked, "Do you want to understand?" Without waiting for an answer, Blair chanted "Pumpkin transform p-p-pumpkin". Soul was a girl. He was a girl!

Soul screamed (more like shrieked) "NO!"

Maka came out and took one look at Soul and said,"Hello, my names Maka and you are?"

"It's me, Soul!"

Maka blinked, then looked at Blair and said, "What did you do?"

"She transformed me into a girl!" Soul was freaking out, "What if I get stuck like this or worse!"

Maka Maka-chopped him, told him to shut up, and asked Blair to turn him back. She sadly said, "I can`t."

"Why not!" Soul and Maka yelled.

"Because it might take a 1,000 tries and I got to go to work and you to school," She smiled.

"Fine, but first thing tomorrow turn him back or you are dead," Maka said sternly.

"Ok!" she said and with that she ran out in her cat form.

_**~At the schools entrance~**_

Maka sigh it was 7:52, meaning they are 22 minute late. Soul looked at her questionably. She asked "What?"

"What`s wrong", he (she) replied.

"We are late for class", she explained.

"Oh," he said, "by the way, what are we going to say about my appearance?"

"Um... we could say your name is Selena and your Soul's cousin," she replied.

"Cool," Soul said.

_**~at class~**_

"Maka, you aren`t not usually late, where`s Soul, and who is this girl, a new specimen?," Stein asked evilly.

"First off I`m not a specimen. Two the name`s Selena... and three I`m filling in for my cousin, while he`s sick, got it screw face?" Soul said in a mad, girly voice.

"No wonder why you look like him...hmmmm I wonder if you two look the same inside two? I think I might dissect you," Stein said.

"Keep dreaming, stitches," Soul replied and strolled to his seat and sat by Maka, who sat down when he was talking.

_**~After class and school~**_

The group came up to Soul and introduced themselves, although he already knew them. He said "My cousin told me about you. Kid, you have symmetry OCD. Patty, you are a little childish & loves giraffes. Liz, you are all about fashion & are a fashion queen. Blackstar, you are self-centered. Tsubaki, you are very sweet and calm..."

"I`m am the great god BLACKSTAR, so bow down peasants! YAHOOO!" Blackstar ignored him...and everyone ignored Blackstar.

"Yeah, that us!" Liz said obviously liking that I complemented her fashion "I love your tomboy style, you are wearing Soul`s clothes, right?"

"Yeah" Soul said and smirked.

"*gasp* You smirk and have pointy teeth just like Soul!" a random Soul fan girl said.

"Yeah, so what!" Soul said and turned to Maka, "Come on, we have to go home"

"Fine" They got on the bike and rode off.

_**~At home~**_

They did what they usually did at home. The group came over and stayed 8 hours demanding to see Soul, but girl Soul and Maka blocked them. The group went home disappointed. Soul and Maka fell asleep after they were gone and woke up to a boy Soul instead of a girl...

Maka lifted the covers up and saw Melodie curled up in a ball sleeping. Suddenly yesterday`s events caught up with her and she decided to make breakfast to wake them up...

**To be continued...**


End file.
